Union of Dorvisch Conservatives
Cobalt Red | party_name = Union of Dorvisch Conservatives Union der Dorvisch Konservativen | party_logo = | Leader = Alliance Leader: EmillyWagnerKU Alliance Leader: Arend Beyer FPR | Slogan = Together, for Dorvik! | Foundation = 4133 | Dissolution = Active | Headquarters = Haldor | Nation = Dorvisch Republik |Youth Wing = Verbunden Jugend |Student Wing = Verbunden Studenten | Ideology = Big Tent, Liberalism, Conservatism | Membership = 1,490,920 (January 4139) | Affiliation = Fair Trade Union, Environmental Protection Organization, International Economic Forum | Position = Center, Center-to-left, Center-to-right |Colour = Cobalt Orange Black | Seats1 Title = Staatsrat|Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Provinces Held|Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = | politics = | political parties = | elections = |Website = www.udc.dk|Youth wing = Verbunden Jugend|Student wing = Vebunden Studenten |Political position = Centre, Centre-to-Right, Dentre-to-Left}} 'Union of Dorvisch Conservatives '('''Dundorfian: '''Union der Dorvisch Konservativen) is an ellectoral alliance formed by right-wing and centre parties of the Dorvisch Republic. It was proposed by Aaron Posse to replace the Liberal '19 Alliance after the early election of 4133. Aaron Posse proposed an alliance formed by Dorvisch Social Union, Freedom Party and Tradionial People's Party of Dorvik. Simmilarities in all three parties' agendas were a solid argument for the formation of this alliance. The UDC was officialy formed on October 1st, 4133. Aaron Posse proposed a UDC coallition cabinet All three parties from the alliance agreed and voted in favour of the proposal. After the new State Chancellor and the UDC cabinet has been sworn in, immediately Ministry of Finance began introducing bills reducing governmental expenditure and reforming the icnome tax system. DSU-controlled Ministry of Finance decided to temporarily suspend its flat-tax idea in favour of significant reform of existing progressive tax. The reform presented by Erna Repo reduced the tax from the highest rate of 49% to 35%. In May 4135 all three parties agreed to put a common candidate forward in the upcoming Presidential elections in 4137. Aaron Posse proposed Nils Voges, attorney from Haldor, Freiheit Party leader, Arend Beyer and TVPD leader, Jerry Wimblehunder agreed for his candidacy and on May 24th on a press conference all three leaders presented him as common candidate for President of Dorvisch Republic. In December 4141 The Tradioninalist People's Party for Dorvik dissolved itself while its members merged with The KU, FRP and some fled to newly established parties Liberal Labour Party or Dorvisch Fascist Union. Electoral History Parliamentary Elections Dorvish State Election, 4133 In the Dorvish State Election, 4133 Liberal '19 Alliance got 35,29% of votes with 178 seats. TVPD got 16,15% with 81 seats. After negotiations and establishment of the Union of Dorvisch Conservatives a coallition cabinet was proposed with 259 seats in total. Dorvish State Election, 4137 In the Dorvish State Election, 4137 Union of Dorvisch Conservatives suffered a significant losses, especially DSU and FRP while the TVPD managed to gain 30 seats. DSU suffered a great loss of 69 seats while the FRP lost 46 seats in the State Council. Despite the fact, the UDC remained the biggest alliance in the State Council with 173 seats. Dorvish State Election, 4141 Dorvish State Election, 4142 Dorvish State Election, 4143 Dorvish State Election, 4147 Dorvish State Election, 4148 Presidential Elections Heads of Government Category:Political coalitions in Dorvik